1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices, systems and methods for egress guidance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical residential or commercial building is provided with a detection and alarm system such that, when a dangerous situation such as a fire occurs, the system detects the fire and alerts occupants of the building with an alarm. In that regard, the alarm typically includes a ringing bell or other audible alarm along with a visual alarm such as a flashing light as general indicators to the occupants that it is necessary to exit the building. However, while the occupants may know that it is necessary to exit the building, they may not be aware of a route for egress out of the building, let alone the better of two or more routes for egress out of the building. For example, if the dangerous situation includes an excessive amount of smoke, it may be difficult for the occupants to see towards an exit. Also, if there are two or more exits, the occupants are not aware of which path of egress should be followed. For example, if there are exits on the north and east sides of the building and the dangerous condition has occurred on the north side, the occupants are not made aware that the best path of egress is towards the east side exit.
In such a situation, it would be advantageous to provide a device, a system and a method that intelligently provides illumination for guiding an occupant not only toward an exit or other safe point of egress but also away from a source of danger, such as a location at which a fire or other dangerous event has occurred. Moreover, if there is simply a loss of power to the building, it would be advantageous to provide a device, a system, and a method for illuminating and indicating a path that guides an occupant toward an exit. The present application includes several inventive concepts, examples of which are described below, to achieve these purposes.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.